warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidus/@comment-210.195.232.36-20180628153846
Nidus. I still remember the day I got him. A gift for my birthday. And he turned out to be a rather... unsightly frame. Unsightly good. So good, I want to shitpost about Nidus. ----- WARNING: No reading this after meals. Really, please dont. I warned you about this. ----- What is Nidus? Some say he's cancer. Some say he's one of the hardest characters to master in an MMO. Maybe you could say he's a flesh-eating zombie that you've only BARELY gotten under control. I say he is the god of 2girls1cup memes.... taken to its literal extreme. Why is Nidus strong, as people say? Sure, beginners may ask. How is Nidus strong? He doesn't have shields, nor does he have the almighty health levels of ye God-king of Mars aka Inaros. Nor does he have armor comparable to Inaros' level, or even the queen bitch of rage Valkyr (but he is still a terrifyingly good tanker). Oh, and he also has shit energy capacity if unmodded. Fair enough, I see why you ask. Nidus is a living pile of poo. Flush him down the toilet, he comes back. Don't flush him, he spreads sickness all over. So much that he even gives it to his allies (don't worry about that little flesh bud on your neck, unless you're a JoJo and it's about to drill into your brain. KILL IT WITH FIRE THEN.) He also has some rather interesting qualities of life bonuses. Percentage increase in Power Strength and Armor values, as well as self-HP regeneration as he grows stronger in levels. But what about his passive and powers? For starters, you get a AIDS bar that slowly fills up as you press 1 to destroy everything with his temper tantrum stomps. More bar filled, more damage. Enemies crying for their momma? Deny them! Press 2 to release a ball of tentacle porn and deny them of their escape (and you can continue from there). Not a fan of tentacle porn, but you like Michael Bay instead? We have an augment that makes your tentacle ball explode ala Michael Bay! Detonate enemies and make them suffer with Larva Burst! Got enough AIDS? Share it with friends! Link yourself via 3 to a friend and give him more diseased POWER. Oh, and he also gives you a mobile beacon to stomp even more, in return. Double the stompin' double the fun. NANOMACHINES, SON! "Wait, if I link my disease to my friends they get POWER! But what if I link it to an enemy? Someone I hate so much I wanna make him/her vomit to death?" Well, this is where the fun begins. Link it to them, trust me. They'll eat some damage for you, AND they also become mobile beacons of stompin' good fun. You say stompin' not fun, and you just wanna defecate all over and spawn MORE sickness, so much that the WHO will come in and say "Spraying poo all over the place, even if it's in a video game, is now a MENTAL SICKNESS?" Use Nidus' 4! Create a puddle of poo that regenerates your health (and your allies, provided they can handle the pile of retch they standing in.) Spawn infected dung beetles that will latch themselves on your enemies, and pass gas on their faces. Oh, and you can stomp on them to expose their disgusting contents on even MORE ENEMIES (and gain more sickness in the process). Are you feeling hungry, Tenno? Hungry for MORE sickening results? Slap on Insatiable, and watch your sickness count skyrocket with each stack of sickness you gain while you bath in poo! Wait, I forgot about Nidus' passive didn't I? Oh fuck. Enemy bitchslap you so hard you die instantly? NOT WITH NIDUS. Sacrifice 15 stacks of the sickness you carry within, and become UNKILLABLE. Just remember to fill up more stacks later, because god forbid someone bitchslaps you and you can't pay for the cost of reviving. Impressed with Nidus now? Let's learn how to mod him so that you can become a disgustingly good killing machine! Mod with more power strength for more tantrum powers. Range for more spiky boom and more tentacle hentai. Duration to increase the amount of time you can share your AIDS with allies or enemies, and the duration he can leave his pile of poop around on the floor and breed explosive dung beetles with. Power efficiency? BITCH, THIS ISNT RESONATING QUAKE BANSHEE! Ditch efficiency! (unless you really, really, REALLY suck at managing energy with Nidus. In that case, git gud.) And weapons to pair with your wonderful, WONDERFUL pile of walking sickness? HEMA. The premier bloodsucking headshot rifle. Or maybe the HIRUDO. Lifestealing gloves and boots (that you can kill enemies with by breakdancing). Remember: Once you become Nidus, you become World War Z personified. Go on, disgust your enemies! Or destroy them outright with the power of sickness!